Who Tops Now?
by Hikari Beilschmidt
Summary: Daniel and Claude meet one day where Daniel quickly falls in love with him (Nyo!Hungary x Claude) Warnings: BDSM and yaoi, If you don't like, don't read!


Daniel and Claude walked down the streets of Hungary, Daniel wore his uniform and Claude had to keep himself from glancing too often. Claude wore his black suit that hugged his form with a loose grace. Daniel couldn't help but find the man next to him rather attractive, he was pansexual but he didn't want to tell the other for the fear that he didn't feel the same.

Claude walked up to the house in front of him that Daniel had led the two towards. His pale skin showed no blush but if he had not been a demon he was sure that his cheeks would be rose red.

Daniel nervously got out the keys to his home, it was a modest place really. Mint bushes lined the sides and the sweet smell filled the air. Daniel fumbled with his keys a little but would not allow a little bit of nerves to fluster him when he was near certain that Claude did not think the same of him. Claude chuckled under his breath silently as he saw the smaller man fumble that he found oddly cute. The feeling confused him beyond measure.

In the end Daniel managed to open his home and then walked in forgeting the other was there for but a moment.

"Now that was a little rude don't you think? To not invite the guest in before you yourself enter?" Claude spoke with some level of pride or just self centeredness but either way it gave him a high and mighty air that Daniel didn't really appreciate being used around him.

Daniel blushed ever so slightly, before he growled, "Well sorry." Claude felt somewhat proud of himself for making the male in front of him snap. He hid a small smirk. "Well you still have yet to invite me into your home good sir." He said waiting outside the door politely.

Daniel gestured with his arms. "Come on in," he said, in a rather not so happy tone.

Claude kept his composure but felt just a little bad about upsetting Daniel. He stepped inside with the soft click of his neat dress shoes.

Daniel closed the door behind and asked the other, though he still wasn't happy, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Claude replied in his mannerly tone and a slight lift of his glasses so that they sat neater on his face and glinted in the light, "No thank you sir. But a slice of toast with jam would not go unappreciated."

Daniel raised his eyebrow questioningly but went into the kitchen to fulfill the request, despite all, he still found himself wanting everything to do with Claude.

Claude waited with patience even if it was unnecessary to do so. He sat up straight and still but like the spider he was, his eyes glanced around the room looking for the details in the quaint home. The walls held photos, some of which had Daniel with two women, one of whom had long white hair while the other may as well have been Claude's twin, she was a near match to him in looks. Claude scowled slightly as he saw the female with white hair. She reminded him of Hanna.

Daniel had now come back with some coffee for himself and the toast that Claude had asked for on a plate, which he handed to him.

Claude said in his normal stiff voice, "Thank you sir."

He picked the toast off with a level of cation to fit a lord as if he feared that a crumb of the crunchy bread would burn through his suit like acid. Daniel nodded as he took sips from his coffee, there stood an awkward air between them that he wanted so badly to break. Claude glanced at the cup that held the black liquid. He narrowed his eyes having no love for the caffeine infested drink.

He took small bites of his toast and also wanting to break the stale air that stood between them asked, indicating the picture that hung from the wall, "Might i take the risk of inquiring the identity of the two ... Lovely ... Ladies with you in that fine portrait?"

Daniel raised his eyebrow and then laughed, "Oh they're my two closest friends, the white haired one is named Julchen, she's with her sister in Germany right now and the brown haired one is Sophia, she and I used to be together but we figured that we were best as friends."

Claude thought on what he had said. "Julchen reminds me of someone I know. She is not someone I have a liking for to say the least." Claude stood up with grace and removed his plate from the table going to clean it as he was far too used to from so long of serving that brat of a master.

Daniel quickly stood up, "Please, I'll do the dishes." Claude stopped what he had been doing realizing that he had started to clean the dishes in a house he did not serve. He scowled at himself and set the plate aside.

"Yes of course." He stepped away. Daniel took off the jacket of his uniform and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, as he was cleaning the mug he had drunk his coffee out of, he got an idea to see what type of feelings Claude had for him, as he rinsed the mug he 'accidentally' splashed water on his shirt. He didn't think twice in unbuttoning his shirt, hoping he could have a reaction from the sexy man in his kitchen.

Claude stood back as water sprayed towards both of them, the bulk of it hitting Daniel. He thought nothing of it until Daniel began to unbutton his shirt. He would have blushed lightly but it took more than that to elicit a blush from the demon.

"Must you do that in the open?" he glanced up and down Daniel a rosy tint entering his cheeks at the sturdy muscles he saw.

Daniel glanced, "We're both men, and it's not like I'm taking my pants off." He grinned at the other. Claude scowled at his grin.

"Yes, but it is indecent."

"We're not in the 1800s anymore, and trust me I was practically there."

"That does not change the fact that you have removed an article of your clothing in the presence of a guest and a stranger at that."

"We've been getting to know each other all day and we're still strangers, I can't believe that." He also mentally added 'I want to be more than friends already.'

Claude found his eyes wandering the male body beside him, and despite his own self control, found that his pants felt oddly tight. He remained calm willing the small bump to go away. His blush deepened glad the odd bulge had vanished if only for a second.

"Yes but still it is on some level inappropriate."

Daniel hated how uptight the other was being, he had his shirt completely off now. "I don't think it's so inappropriate," he said.

Claude blushed slightly, thinking to himself 'my god his abs are perfect. His upper arms are so chiseled.' His blushed deepened realizing that his bulge had come back stronger than before.

Daniel noticed the tent that had formed in the other's pants, "Besides you seem to be liking what you see."

Claude's blush brightened and his erection seemed to love the attention as it lengthened somewhat still not at full strength. "If you'll please excuse me but could you point to the bathroom?"

Daniel scowled, furrowing his brow. he had not thought he would actually gain a response from the demon in that way.

Daniel could tell that Claude was just going to beat his erection off and leave. if he didn't make his move now it was almost certain that he would never come back.

Claude stifled a moan as his erection pressed against his boxers and pants at the sight of the other male's expression. how badly he wanted to know just how tight the nation's ass was.

"I'm sorry if you don't find me appealing enough that you feel you must beat your own penis off when I'm right here."

Claude went silent from the shocking use of Daniel's bold speaking.

He said the words so bluntly and surely. His eyes became half lidded as a small whimper escaped his lips. Daniel smiled in victory knowing that he could now easily take the lust filled demon. Daniel could feel his own erection sprout at Claude's whimper.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" He asked the demon, not wanting to waste more time, "Like let's say the bedroom?"

"Sir the mere suggestion that I would lay with one whom I have only gotten to know would be unthinkable!" Claude was obviously just barely holding himself together.

Daniel, at this point having expected such a response, rolled his eyes, "We both know you want to though."

Claude scowled frustrated. "Maybe I do. But it would not be right." He didn't sound sure of himself. He sighed pushing up his glasses. Fine, if thats what Daniel wanted he would give it to him. "Please then, point me to the bedroom."

Daniel grinned, he had gotten his way. "Follow me." He walked down the hall that was oh so familiar to him, Claude following him and opened one of the doors, revealing a fair sized room, the walls were painted a pale blue and a window with curtains prevented light from entering, with a large bed that was neatly made for the time being.

Claude decided that if this was going to happen he wanted to be in control. He refused to be dominated. He walked over to the bed with caution. "Strip"

The other grinned darkly, he wasn't going to be the dominated one here. Daniel let out his inner animal and quickly had pushed Claude onto the bed and had him in a deep kiss as he pinned him to the bed. Claude growled as he was jumped on and was shocked at how strong the other male was. It was either that or he was subconsciously letting himself be dominated which he refused to believe. When a rough kiss was forced upon him he growled again but could feel himself melt under Daniel's touch. He moaned rather loudly his erection now painful as it strained against his pants.

Daniel smiled at the rather loud moan from his companion. He reached for the buttons on Claudes shirt and undid them still pressing his lips onto Claude's. when the shirt was finally unbuttoned all the way Daniel, broke the kiss for a second, to slide off Claude's vest and shirt leaving both males toppless and panting lightly.

Daniel pecked Claude on the lips before moving to suckle on his neck. Claude was trying to move them so he would be on top but Daniel held him still with his legs straddling his waist as he nipped Claude's throat causing a feral growl to emit from the demon below him lewidly. The sound caused Daniel to release the others throat and groan.

"What lovely sounds" Daniel purred into Claude's ear making him bite his bottom lip.

Daniel smiled and moved down Claude's body leaving small kisses and hickeys on his way down the slender males chest and hips, gaining small mewls and whimpers from the demon, before he stopped right above the demonic butlers clean dress pants and smiled. He had this straight faced profesional demon moaning and whimpering at his every touch and it excited him. Claude was panting more heavily, the tent in his pants at full mast and in all honesty, shockingly large.

He groaned at the sight smirking, Claude gripped onto the sheets as Daniel began to unzip his pants at a painfully slow rate before pulling them down to reveal the demons plain black boxers. He closed his eyes and hummed before pulling down the boxers. Claude gasped as his erect cock was touched by the cool air and pre-cum leaked from the tip.

Daniel's eyes became half lidded with lust as he licked off the drop of sticky white fluid and he could hear Claude moan in approval. Daniel took the erect member into his mouth as deep as he could almost choking on it's girth and was deep throating even though he could not get all of it into his mouth.

Claude moaned extremely loudly "A..ahh" Daniel hummed causing the vibrations to stimulate the demon. Claude tried to buck his hips but Daniels rough hands on his hips kept him pinned to the bed refusing to be choked by the demon. lewd wet sounds came from Claude's hips as Daniel began to bob his head up and down his companions length.

"Ahh...unghh.." Lewd sounds came from Claude as Daniel ran his tongue up and down the length while moving his head up and down. Claude's member began to twitch and Daniel came off of it with a pop licking his lips.

He sat up unbuckling his belt while Claude glared at him being denied his release. Daniel groaned as he removed his own pants and boxers and the now heated air hit his own cock. Both men were now nude and very erect though Claude a bit more so.

Daniel got up from the bed and walked over to his closet where he walked back from with a large box. He smiled and opened the box, which Claude had no idea, was full of 'toys'. He pulled an odd metal ring from the box. "I think this one will fit."

Claude was far too aroused to care what he was holding. Until he put it onto Claude. Daniel opened up the ring and closed it around the base of Claude's cock, squeezing it uncomfortably tight. Daniel smiled.

"You don't finish until I want you to."

Claude glared at Daniel.

"Flip over onto your hands and knees." Daniel ordered Claude as he pulled a very painful looking whip from the box.

Claude did as he was told and got on his lower arms and his knees, sticking his butt in the air. Daniel flicked the whip in the air, making the sound echo in the room, he didn't know how familiar his partner was with the world of BDSM, but he would make sure by the time this was over, he would leave an impression. He reached into his box of 'toys' and pulled out handcuffs along with a blindfold made of a midnight blue silk. He gently placed the blindfold over Claude's eyes and then handcuffed the man to his bed, he wouldn't be able to move much anytime soon.

Claude was somewhat confused as to why he had been handcuffed and blindfolded. He stayed silent having heard the whip hoping what he knew would happen wouldn't despite himself. But he found that the restraints excited him.

Daniel held his whip tightly, deep in thought about what to do in gaining some screams from the demon. Claude whined quietly at the cock ring that restrained him.

Daniel saw a reason, he flicked the whip against the other's back, "No whining."

Claude arched his back keeping silent. He was shocked by how much he loved the light sting. But he wondered if the nation knew just how much more he could take.

He hated not getting a response, and flicked the whip harder than the previous time, "I expect a 'yes master'."

Claude growled in defiance. He refused to slump so low as to call anyone master unless he held a contract with him. But the growl was quite weak, and far quieter than he wanted it to be.

"Did you hear me!" He almost yelled. Claude remained silent refusing to give in so easily. But god how badly he yearned for the other male. Daniel whipped the man again.

Claude arched his back a mewl escaping his lips. The touch of the whip degraded any pride he had left. "Y..yes master."

Daniel grinned arrogantly and went up before Claude's ear, whispering, "Looks like my little boy deserves a reward." Claude shivered lightly at the whisper.

He moaned as he could feel his erection strain against the cursed ring. "Please..."

"Please to whom~" he said.

"Please...master. Please." Claude half begged.

"Now what would my boy want?" Daniel was having his fun. Claude whimpered.

"Please master. Fuck me. Fuck me like your bitch." Claude was becoming desperate and lust gleamed in his covered eyes.

Daniel grinned darkly, "Of course my boy." He carefully put his cock in the other's hole and thrusted, he did so waiting to see when he'd get a reaction from the other.

"A..ahhh!" *he whimpered in pain as he was stretched far to fast and wide without anything to lubricate the entry. Tears rolled down his eyes at the immense pain.

Daniel decided he had enough of the noises Claude made and took out another one of his 'toys'.

"Open" Daniel commanded and Claude did little to argue, opening his mouth wide.

The ball gag was forced into his mouth stretching it painfully wide and pressing his tongue to the bottom of his mouth stopping anything but the loudest of whines and moans. Daniel then continued to thrust and faster each time as well. Claude would have cried out at each dry painful thrust. But the pre-cum that started to leak from Daniel's member started to wet the inside of Claude's arse and Claude began to whimper but was muffled by the ball gag.

"Mmmfffhh... Mffh."

Daniel chuckled a little under his breath. The ball gag was serving its purpose. Daniel stopped his movement for a moment to bring the whip down hard on Claude wondering just what kind of man he really was. Claude tried to cry out only to be stopped by the ball gag but he obviously loved it. A small welt rose from his pale back but it wasn't quiet to the point of bleeding.

"Does my boy like that?" He asked.

"Yss msmer..." *he slurred through the ball gag. He shook his head yes in case he wasn't understood.

Daniel smiled and whipped the other repeatedly, at the beginning rather gently, but as he continued, he did so much harder, soon there were a number of welts on Claude's back.

Claude moaned out quite a few times and was loving the sting of the whip and the welts.

He found that the lack of noise from his partner was no longer what he want, the opposite actually, he took out an open mouth gag and took off the ball gag, much to the relief of Claude as his mouth was no longer being stretched and he closed his mouth, only for Daniel to whip him again, "I didn't say you could close your mouth."

Claude arched his back in a cry that was half pain, half pleasure. He opened his mouth again but not as far as he had before for the ball gag to fit.

He whipped him again, "Wider."

Claude opened his mouth as wide as he could despite it being somewhat painful. His eyes were half lidded with lust and his restrained cock twitched. Daniel was becoming impatient and gave a good thrust of his pelvis causing Claude to cry out. Daniel then placed the open mouth gag, making Claude's mouth as wide as possible and it was absolutely painful for him, now he couldn't even try to hold back his whimpers and screams. Daniel grunted thrusting in and out of Claude a few times and Claude moaned and wined at each thrust.

The nation was growing bored of doing so much for the other, then smiled darkly as he reminded himself of the open mouth gag, Claude wouldn't be able to resist anyway without it, but the toy gave him a sense of superiority to him. He un-cuffed the man and removed the blindfold at long last.

Claude looked around and he flexed his wrists but other than that remained still due to the fact that the nation's dick was still balls deep in Claude's ass.

He also finally removed his member from the other and held a nice grip on his whip, "Now my boy, master wants you to do something, or else punishment awaits you."

Claude spoke as well as he could through the gag though it was pretty slurred by the gag and a groan. "Yes your highness." He said highness out a habit formed by that brat human.

"Kneel." He said simply, knowing that the other had an idea on what he wanted him to do. Claude turned to Daniel to where he was kneeling in front of the nation, whose penis stood erect in front of his face.

"Give me pleasure."

A shiver ran down Claude's spine as he slid the erect member through the open gag and into his mouth. He was forced to deepthroat it and gagged on the cock causing Daniel to moan as the head of his member was rubbed by the muscles in the demons throat.

"Oh yes..." he said lewdly.

Claude took the noise as encouragement and started to bob his head on the cock as well as he could with the gag. He reached down and began pumping his own cock with one hand knowing he wouldn't be able to cum but it caused him to moan. The moaning vibrated Daniels cock, stimulating it. "Ah..ahhh. Mmm." Daniel grabbed onto Claude's hair, knotting his fist in the thick black locks and began to brutally fuck Claude's mouth, taking all control Claude had away from him. Claude gagged multiple times only gaining a moan or grunt from the nation.

Daniel began to cum, but didn't let Claude stop, forcing the demon to swallow the sticky substance. Claude tried to pull off but was forced to stay on by the rough hand at his head. He swallowed what he could to stop himself from choking.

Daniel felt pleased with the work of the other, "Stop! But don't move anymore than necessary."

Claude stopped what he was doing and stopped stimulating the cock in his mouth but didn't pull off of it as he had been told not to move and Daniel's fist still held him firmly by his hair.

Daniel pulled Claude's mouth rather forcefully off of his cock, he ran through his favorite box of toys and took out a butt plug, he went behind Claude and forced it up the man without any warning of what was to come. Claude panted lightly as the penis was removed from his mouth and cum dribbled from the edge of his mouth. He yelped a little as the butt plug was roughly forced up his rear end without warning.

Daniel ordered, "Lay on the bed face up, now."

Claude did as he was told and as he did so the butt plug pressed uncomfortably into his rectum.

Daniel yanked the gag from Claude and roughly entered his tongue into the other's mouth. Claude let out a small "mmffhh" as the other roughly invaded his mouth with his tongue. Daniel could taste himself in the other's mouth. Daniel split the kiss after he needed to catch some breath.

"You are now mine, no one can touch you, no one can take you away from me, I will love you to the deepest corners of my heart and what happens in these walls will be proof of that." He was panting, for finally Daniel was tired and only wanted to sleep with Claude at his side.

Claude nodded but was still very lust filled with the ring around his dick. "Daniel please..." He whimpered.

Daniel grinned, "Of course my boy." He removed the cock ring and then pulled the butt plug out, placing them and the other toys back into his box where they went back to the closet, where they belonged.

Claude was moaning trying to beat off his erection while fingering his own asshole. Daniel decided that he should at least help with that before they went to sleep. He walked over and removed Claude's hand from his member and sucked it off quickly swallowing Claude's spunk like a professional. The pleasure almost made Claude pass out as he shouted Daniel's name and he fell down onto the bed. Daniel cuddled into Claude and began to fall asleep.

"No one knows I bottomed"

Daniel hummed in response. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay quick story, one day my friend and I randomly started shipping Hungary and Claude, Hungary topping of course. Another day another two of our friends started shipping two classmates and wrote a rather interesting fanfic about the two boys, my friend and I decided it looked fun and did it for Nyo! Hungary and Claude, so here is what we ended up with. I've never written any type of smut before this btw.**


End file.
